


Herz und Verstand

by 4thesubtext



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (just moving my old things to Ao3), Angst, Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Post-S1, Romance, au after season 1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesubtext/pseuds/4thesubtext
Summary: Nach der Nacht am Pool muss John lernen, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint. Johnlock. OneShot. AU nach The Great Game.





	Herz und Verstand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock und John gehören natürlich Arthur Conan Doyle, der BBC, Mark Gatiss und Steven Moffat. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.
> 
> A/N: Das ist ein ganz alter Oneshot von mir. Ich versuche alle Geschichten von mir hier auf Ao3 zusammenzuführen.

**_Herz und Verstand_ **

Der Himmel über London ist bereits nachtschwarz als er die U-Bahn-Station verlässt. Ein eisiger Novemberwind heult die Baker Street entlang und John Watson vergräbt mit einem schicksalsergebenen Seufzen beide Hände tief in den Taschen seines Parkas.

Der Tag in der Klinik ist erschöpfend und gleichzeitig erschreckend langweilig gewesen, und jetzt möchte er einfach nur noch zu Hause sein.

Zu Hause, mit einem brillanten, ihn in den Wahnsinn treibenden Mitbewohner, der sich nicht um Bronchitis, Arthritis oder das Solarsystem schert.

_Und der hoffentlich die Augäpfel aus dem Kühlschrank entfernt hat_ , denkt John und ein Winkel seines Mundes hebt sich zu einem sanften Schmunzeln.

Gestern Abend musste eine von diesen vermeintlichen Gesundheitsshows im Fernsehen einen ziemlich reißerischen Beitrag über die Risiken von Altersdiabetes gezeigt haben; denn heute früh ist seine Praxis überfüllt gewesen mit älteren Damen, die alle davon überzeugt waren, sie würden genau jene Symptome zeigen, welche der „Gesundheitsexperte“ in der Show beschrieben hatte.

Natürlich hatte bis auf eine Dame, keine der siebzehn Frauen die er untersucht hatte, die entsprechenden Symptome aufgewiesen. Aber John, immer der gute Arzt, hatte sie selbstverständlich alle gebeten wiederzukommen, um eine Blutprobe abzugeben. Nur für den Fall des Falles, natürlich. 

Und jetzt ist er einfach müde, erschöpft. Die immer noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunde auf der rechten Seite seines Brustkorbes klopft mit einem dumpfen, konstanten Schmerz.

Es wird noch Wochen dauern bis er seine alte körperliche Widerstandskraft zurückerlangt hat; und wahrscheinlich wird es noch viel länger dauern, bis die Leute um ihn herum, ihn wieder wie ihn selbst behandelten und nicht länger wie mit Samthandschuhen anfassten.

Selbst wenn sie glaubten er würde es nicht bemerken, er sieht sie, die besorgten Blicke, die Sarah und den anderen in der Klinik ihm jedes Mal zuwerfen, wenn er es nicht schafft zu verbergen, dass er bei einer falschen Bewegung vor Schmerz zusammenfährt. 

Natürlich war es eine knappe Sache mit Moriarty am Pool. Nun gut. Aber er hat überlebt. Er tut es immer. Er zerbricht nicht. Er weiß dass; aber er weiß auch von den geräuschlosen Erkundigungen die Mycroft über seinen Gesundheitszustand im St. Barts einholt. Er weiß von den Agenten des Secret Service, die ihm Tag und Nacht folgen, wie ein Schatten, selbst jetzt. Er sieht, dass es seine Lieblingskekse sind, die Mrs. Hudson jeden Morgen frisch für ihn in der Küche hinterlässt. Er sieht und löscht auch die täglichen Anrufe seiner Schwester auf seinem Handy. Und er weiß, dass das nächste Mal, wenn Lestrade versucht ihm einen Stuhl an einem Tatort anzubieten, irgendetwas in seiner Umgebung zu Bruch gehen wird.

Er würde wahrscheinlich noch verrückt werden von all der Sorge und Umsicht ihm gegenüber, gäbe es nicht Sherlock-Sherlock, der sich ihm gegenüber nicht anders verhält als zuvor: kühl, rational, barsch, brillant.

Die Ereignisse am Pool haben das nicht verändert. Moriarty hat sie beide nicht verändert.

Es ist die beruhigendste Sache, die John sich vorstellen kann; und wenn da manchmal etwas anderes in seiner Brust aufflackert, etwas Stilles, Sehnsüchtiges, dann ignoriert er es.

Er ignoriert, dass es Momente gibt in denen er sich an eine blasse, feingliedrig-anmutige Hand erinnert, welche die seine gehalten hat auf einem weißen Krankenhauslaken. Er ignoriert die Erinnerung an diese zaghaften Berührungen, an jemanden, der seinen Namen sanft ausspricht. Immer und immer wieder.

Er ignoriert es weil diese Bilder nur ein Erfindung seiner Fantasie sind, etwas nach dem er sich sehnt und das es nie gab. Er ist Arzt. Er weiß was Nächte im Nebel von Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmitteln dem menschlichen Verstand antun können.

Er weiß, nichts hat sich verändert. Nicht zwischen Sherlock und ihm.

Es ist gut so wie es ist.

**~*~**

Der Weg von der U-Bahn-Station zur Baker Street 221b ist nur kurz, und als John fünf Minuten später die Haustür öffnet findet er den Flur stockdunkel und verlassen vor. Noch nicht einmal das vertraute bläuliche Flimmern von Mrs. Hudsons Fernseher scheint durch den Türspalt zu ihrer Wohnung, denn wie jeden Mittwoch ist die Vermieterin bei ihrem wöchentlichen Whist-Abend mit Mrs. Turner von nebenan.

John schüttelt bei dem Gedanken an die bei kartenspielenden, älteren Ladys amüsiert den Kopf und lässt seinen Hausschlüssel zurück in die Tasche gleiten.

Doch noch bevor er einen Fuß in den Hausflur setzen kann, fühlt er es-und erstarrt.

Es ist nichts spezifisches, kein Geräusch, kein Lichtflimmern, nichts das er benennen könnte, aber es ist da. Er weiß es. Der Krieg hat ihn gelehrt wie. Er könnte die Gegenwart eines anderen menschlichen Wesens selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht spüren.

Und jemand ist dort in Dunkelheit des Flures von 221b Baker Street.

Die Augen fest auf die tintenschwarze Düsternis vor ihm gerichtet, lässt er seine rechte Hand beinahe intuitiv zu seinem Hosenbund gleiten.

Aber die Pistole ist nicht dort. Natürlich nicht. Sie liegt sicher in der Nachttisch-Schublade in Johns Schlafzimmer, denn wie könnte er erklären, täglich eine British Army Browning L9A1 mit in eine gewöhnliche Arztpraxis zu bringen. Ein einfaches “Nun ja, mein soziopathischer Mitbewohner hat die Angewohnheit kriminelle Superhirne und deren Schergen zu verärgern“, wäre wohl kaum eine vernünftige Erklärung.

Wer auch immer im Flur auf ihn wartet er würde ihm unbewaffnet gegenübertreten müssen. John flucht innerlich als er nach dem Lichtschalter tastete. Sein ganzer Körper ist angespannt wie ein Raubtier vor dem Sprung, bereit einen plötzlichen Angriff abzuwehren.

Jedoch es bietet sich ihm ein gänzliches anderes Bild als das Licht angeht.

Sie sitzt auf eine der oberen der siebzehn Stufen, und in dem Paar dunkler Augen, das die seinen trifft, spiegeln sich Erschrecken und Tränen.

Die Frau ist wahrscheinlich Anfang Vierzig, eine kleine, zarte Person mit einem blassen, fein geschnittenen Gesicht, das von langen schwarzem Haar eingerahmt wird.

Nur eine Fremde.

Nicht Moriarty. Nicht Moran.

John atmet hörbar aus und erlaubt es dem Sturm von Adrenalin, der in seinen Adern tobt, abzuklingen während er mehrere Schritte in den Flur hineingeht.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken”, sagt er, als er die Frau hastig von den Stufen aufstehen sieht. „Mein Name ist John Watson. Ich bin Arzt, und, nun ja, ich wohne hier. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“

Die Frau aber schüttelt nur ihren Kopf, und wirft ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu. Es ist ein unechtes, ein schwaches, zerbrechliches Lächeln. Eines von jener Art, die John nur zu gut kennt. 

Es ist ein Lächeln, wie er es seinen Kameraden gezeigt hat, die vergeblich versuchten ihm Trost zu spenden, wenn er wieder den Kampf um das Leben eines Soldaten verloren hatte.

Aber für einen Armee-Arzt gibt es keinen Trost wenn er eine solche Schlacht verliert.

_Und für diese Fremde schien es auch keinen Trost zu geben..._

Er hängt dem Gedanken noch nach, als die Frau ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei hastet. Sein Blick folgt ihrer davoneilenden Gestalt durch den Flur. Sie hat bereits beinahe die Tür erreicht als er sie schwanken und stolpern sieht. 

„Warten Sie!“ ruft John und nimmt mehrere Schritte in ihre Richtung. Er stoppt erst als sie ihre Hand in einer abwehrende Geste ausstreckt.

„Bitte, sind Sie sicher das es nichts gibt was ich tun kann? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen wenigstens ein Taxi rufen.“

Die Frau schüttelt nur wieder den Kopf, aber als sie sich zu ihm umdreht und ihn ansieht kann er die Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen sehen. 

„Danke, Dr. Watson. Es ist ein sehr freundliches Angebot, aber nein... _Sie_ können mir nicht helfen“, erklärt sie.

Ihre Stimme klingt schwach, entmutigt, und es schwingt in ihr ein deutlicher Akzent mit, von dem John weiß, dass er ihn geographisch zuordnen können sollte.

Sherlock könnte es bestimmt. Natürlich könnte er es.

Sherlock. John blinzelt. Der Name seines Freundes und die Art wie die Frau das Wort „Sie“ betont hatte, vermengen sich plötzlich zu einer Idee.

„Hören Sie, bitte!“ Er versucht es ein weiteres Mal. „Ich weiß, Sie haben gesagt ich könne nicht helfen, aber ich kann sehen, dass Sie ein ernstes Problem haben, und... Ich habe einen Freund. Sie sollten mit ihm sprechen. Sein Name ist Sherlock Holmes. Er ist–“ 

_–ziemlich gut darin Probleme zu lösen_ , wollte John sagen, aber er wird von einem lauten Schluchzen zum Schweigen gebracht das bei der Erwähnung von Sherlocks Namen durch den Flur hallt.

Einen Moment später schlägt die Haustür ins Schloss und die Frau ist verschwunden noch bevor John die Chance hatte sie aufzuhalten.

_Das war seltsam. Sehr, sehr seltsam._ Johns Blick verweilt für einige Momente auf der geschlossenen Tür.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wendet er sich ab und geht auf die Treppe zu, aber vor der ersten Stufe hält er nochmals inne.

Ausgehend von der Reaktion der Frau ist es offensichtlich, dass sie Sherlock bereits kennengelernt haben musste, und zwar nicht auf eine gute Art und Weise.

John stößt ein leises Schnauben aus und strafft seine Schultern bevor er die siebzehn Stufen von 221b Baker Street hinaufsteigt.

Als er die Wohnung betritt, sitzt Sherlock in seinem Sessel vor dem Fernseher. Er hat den blauen Morgenmantel eng um sich geschlungen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine langen Beine sind angewinkelt, so dass seine blassen, nackten Füße auf dem Sitzkissen ruhen während das pinkfarbene Handy wie immer neben ihm auf der Armlehne des Sessels liegt als sei es eine lautlose Mahnung.

Sherlocks Blick ist fest auf den flimmernden Bildschirm des Fernsehers fixiert. Er erwidert noch nicht einmal Johns Begrüßung als dieser die Wohnungstür hinter sich schließt. 

Doch da läuft nichts im Fernsehen das Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit in seinem Bann hält.

John mag vielleicht nicht Fähigkeit des Detektivs besitzen, die Lebensgeschichte einer Person vom Zustand ihres linken Daumens abzuleiten aber er erkennt den Ausdruck von frustrierter Konzentration, der in die Linien auf Sherlocks Gesicht eingegraben ist.

Er hat ihn fürchten gelernt. 

Es ist ein Ausdruck, den Sherlocks Gesichtszüge erst seit jener Nacht am Pool gelernt zu haben scheinen. Es ist der Ausdruck von etwas Dunklem und Schmerzvollen und Hilflosem. Er verrät John, dass Moriarty direkt hier ist, in ihrem Zuhause, in Sherlocks Gedanken... in seinem Herz.

John fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und versucht vergeblich das kalte und bedrohliche Gefühl zu verscheuchen, dass sich in seiner Brust ausbreitet.

Es musste nicht zwangsläufig eine Verbindung zwischen der Frau in ihrem Hausflur, Moriarty und dem Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht geben. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht ist er einfach nur zu misstrauisch, zu müde. Vielleicht ist es gar nichts.

Er schlüpft aus seinem Parka und geht in die Küche, denn Tee, ja ein Tee, das ist was er jetzt braucht, und etwas Schlaf und seine Welt würde sich schon wie von selbst wieder gerade rücken.

Doch es befindet sich noch nicht einmal ein einfacher, sauberer Becher in den Küchenschränken, den er benutzen könnte. Seine sinnlose Suche dauert mehrere Minuten, und in all der Zeit wartet er, hofft er darauf, dass Sherlock endlich seine Rückkehr zur Kenntnis nimmt, dass er ihm sagt, dass diese Frau nichts mit Moriarty zu tun hat, dass er dieses Gefühl einer namenlosen Bedrohung verscheucht, das seinen Brustkorb zusammenschnürt. 

Aber nichts passiert. 

 

John lehnt sich mit seinen Händen gegen den Küchenschrank und schließt die Augen für einen Moment. Nichts ist in Ordnung.

Sherlock sitzt immer noch still da als John seinen Blick zurück ins Wohnzimmer richtet; eine Statue aus blasser, eiserner Konzentration.

John fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und zögert für einen weiteren Moment bis er schlussendlich sagt, „Da saß eine Frau auf unserer Treppe als ich nach Hause kam.“

Es ist nur eine knappe Feststellung, mehr nicht, aber John muss dennoch darum kämpfen die Worte beinahe gleichgültig klingen zu lassen.

„Mmmh.” 

„Eine Klientin von Ihnen?” John lässt sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Sherlock fallen und greift nach einer der Boulevardzeitungen auf dem Beistelltisch neben ihm.

Sherlock rutscht ausgiebig in seinem Sessel hin- und her. Er streckt seine langen Beine aus und verschränkt sie vor sich an den Knöcheln bevor er die Fingerspitzen vor sich gegeneinander presst. „Nei-ein.“

„Fein. Wissen Sie denn trotzdem warum sie hierher gekommen?“

„Hat versucht mich um Rat zu fragen.“

„In Bezug auf was? Ich meine, Sherlock, sie hat geweint als ich sie gesehen habe.“

„Geweint?“ fragt Sherlock gereizt als er den Fernseher ausstellt und sich John zuwendet. „Frauen neigen dazu, Doktor. Ich würde mir darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen.“

„Wirklich? Na, Gott sei Dank, sind Sie ein Experte auf dem Gebiet.“ Johns Stimme ist voller Sarkasmus. Mit einem frustrierten Kopfschütteln wendet er sich wieder der Boulevardzeitung in seinen Händen zu.

Doch auch wenn sein Blick sich in den Zeilen vor ihm verfängt, er liest kein einziges Wort. Es ist offensichtlich das Sherlock versucht einem Gespräch über den Fall der Frau auszuweichen. Er hatte dies noch nie zuvor bei einem Klienten getan. Aber warum jetzt? Was war anders an diesem Fall? 

Für ungezählte Minuten kreisen Johns Gedanken um diese Fragen, so sehr, dass er beinahe nicht mitbekommen hätte als Sherlock mit einem Seufzen sagt, „Nun gut, es ist wohl unvermeidlich. Wenn es Sie so interessiert, John, der Grund für den Besuch der Dame liegt dort drüben.“

Die Worte klingen müde, beinahe resigniert, und Sherlocks Augen sind fest geschlossen als er mit einer abfälligen Geste auf ihren Wohnzimmertisch deutet.

John steht aus dem Sessel auf und durchquert den Raum; das seltsam-bedrohliche Gefühl in seiner Brust verfolgt ihn bei jedem Schritt.

Auf dem Tisch liegt ein einzelnes Blatt weißes Papier mit nichts als einer Handy-Nummer und einem Namen darauf. Es ist nicht größer als die Seiten in Johns Notizbuch.

Als er es aufhebt, erkennt er mit einem Stirnrunzeln, dass noch etwas anderes unter dem Papier liegt: Ein Foto.

Das Foto eines Mädchens.

Der Anblick lässt einen Hauch eisiger Vorahnung Johns Magen sich zusammenziehen, und er zwingt sich seine Aufmerksamkeit zunächst auf das Papier in seiner Hand zu richten.

Die Worte darauf wurden entweder in großer Hast oder Erregung geschrieben. Soviel hat er von Sherlock gelernt, er erkennt die flüchtigen Bögen, die gezackt-schiefen Linien–alles Merkmale einer unsteten Hand.

Alexandra Lavrova John zieht nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. Der Nachname ist offensichtlich russischen Ursprungs, aber er will zu nichts in seiner Erinnerung passen. Er hat ihn noch nie zuvor gehört.

John legt das Blatt zurück auf den Tisch und atmet kurz ein bevor er nach dem Foto greift.

Das Mädchen in der schwarz-weiß Fotographie ist vermutlich 17, 18; eine junge Frau mit langen, welligen, schwarzen Haaren und ausdrucksstarken, großen Augen, die jenen ähneln, in die er vor wenigen Minuten noch geblickt hat.

_…Sie können mir nicht helfen, Doktor Watson._ John schluckt und sucht mit seinem Blick nach Sherlocks.

„Ihre Tochter?“ 

Sherlock betrachtet ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich. „Ja.“

„Sie ist wunderschön“, sagt John leise nachdem er seine Augen wieder dem Foto zugewendet hat.

Es sind die einzigen Worte, die sich auf seiner Zunge formen wollen. Denn was auch immer diesem Mädchen passiert ist, was auch immer Sherlock geschlussfolgert hat, dass einen solchen Ausdruck von Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen ihrer Mutter verursacht hat, für nur einen weiteren Moment noch, ist er nicht bereit es zu hören.

„Ist sie?“ fragt Sherlock und kaum verhohlene Verärgerung färbt wieder seine Stimme. „Ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Wie auch immer, ihr Name ist Sasha. Alter: Sechszehn. Gegenwärtiger Aufenthaltsort: Unbekannt.“

„Sie wird vermisst?“ John sieht auf. Die Frage legt sich wie ein Stein auf seine Brust.

„Vermisst?“ Sherlocks Brauen ziehen sich scharf zusammen als er das Wort wiederholt. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Mrs. Lavrova, die Dame die Sie gerade in in unserem Flur getroffen haben ist die Ehefrau von Andrej Lavrov. Er war ein Kreml-kritischer Journalist für die _Moscow Times_. Wurde vor kaum zwölf Stunden von unbekannten Tätern erschossen, wie Sie vielleicht bereits gehört haben.“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, habe ich nicht. Woher wissen Sie–“

„Es gab mehrere Bericht im Netz heute Nachmittag“, erklärt Sherlock und macht eine vielsagende Handbewegung in Richtung von Johns Laptop auf dem Küchentisch. „Vor nur drei Wochen hat Lavrov es aufgrund einer Story, die er recherchierte veranlasst, dass seine Frau und Tochter Moskau verlassen. Nach Aussage seiner Frau, übergab Lavrov ihr nur Momente vor ihrer Abreise einen Memory-Stick und rang ihr das Versprechen ab, zu Ende zu bringen was er begonnen hatte und die Informationen darauf öffentlich zu machen sollten ihm etwas passieren.“

„Aber warum ist sie dann zu Ihnen gekommen und nicht zur Presse gegangen oder zu Scotland Yard?“ fragt John stirnrunzelnd. „Und was hat das mit ihrer Tochter zu tun?“

„Alles, John. Alles“, sagt Sherlock mit leiser, düsterer Stimme. „Seit ihrer Ankunft in London haben Mrs. Lavrova und ihre Tochter unter falscher Identität in einem Apartment gewohnt, das einem von Andrejs durchaus wohlhabenden Unterstützern gehört. In dem Moment als Mrs. Lavrova von der Ermordung ihres Ehemanns erfuhr, ist sie direkt aufgebrochen, um den Memory-Stick aus dem Bankschließfach zu holen, in dem sie ihn aufbewahrte. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits einen Freund beim Guardian kontaktiert und wollte sich mit ihm bei Scotland Yard treffen als sie vor genau acht Stunden und 32 Minuten einen Anruf auf ihrem Handy erhielt. Die Nummer des Anrufers war blockiert. Als sie den Anruf annahm, hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter. Das Mädchen wurde gezwungen Instruktionen von einer dritten Person vorzulesen, nach Aussage der Tochter von einem Pager.“

„Moriarty“, stellt John tonlos fest. Ihm ist plötzlich sehr schlecht.

„Offensichtlich“, antwortet Sherlock und faltet die Hände unter seinem Kinn. „Die Informationen, die Mrs. Lavorva versprochen hat öffentlich zu machen, betreffen einen Kleinwaffen-Transfer der Kumarin Bravta, einem Arm der russischen Mafia, and die sudanesische Regierung. Die Gesamtsumme des Transfers liegt bei rund 150 Millionen US-Dollar. Völlig illegal, natürlich. Der Transfer ist für Montag terminiert. Gemäß der Anweisungen ihrer Tochter, muss Mrs. Lavrova innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden den Memory-Stick zu einem noch zu benennenden Ort bringen oder das Mädchen stirbt. Sollte sie sich entscheiden die Informationen in irgendeiner Form öffentlich zu machen, stirbt das Mädchen. Sollte sie zu Scotland Yard gehen, stirbt das Mädchen ebenfalls. Es ist allein ihre Entscheidung.“

„Deshalb ist sie zu Ihnen gekommen. Weil Sie nicht Scotland Yard sind.“

„Ich vermute es. Offensichtlich sucht sie nach einem anderen, einem zweiten Weg, einem der ihre Tochter rettet ohne dass sie die Informationen preisgeben muss für deren Veröffentlichung ihr Mann ihr Leben gegeben hat.“

„Nun“, sagt John langsam und sein Blick gleitet erneut zu dem Bild in seiner Hand, zu dem Mädchen das ihn aus dem Foto heraus anlächelt. „Was werden wir tun?“

„Nichts.“

Johns Kopf fährt herum und seine Augen suchen Sherlocks. Er ist sich sicher, dass er sich verhört hat. Er musste sich einfach verhört haben.

„Ich habe den Fall nicht angenommen“, führt der Detektiv weiter aus. Er hätte nicht gelangweilter klingen können, wäre er gebeten worden nach einem vermissten Haustier zu suchen.

„Sie haben was?“ stößt John hervor. „Warten Sie-warum, Sherlock? Sie haben seit Wochen nach einer Spur von Moriarty gesucht. Und jetzt dieser Fall... es ist als würde er sich beinahe bewusst wiederholen.“

„Natürlich tut er das, John. Sehen Sie das nicht?“ ruft Sherlock aus als er von seinem Sessel aufspringt. „Ein weiteres Rätsel das gelöst werden muss. Ein weiterer Memory-Stick mit wichtigen Informationen. Der Telefonanruf. Das Opfer, das Anweisungen vorlesen muss. Das sind keine Zufälle. Und dann ist es die Tochter eines russischen Journalisten, die aus einem schwer bewachten Apartment scheinbar spurlos verschwindet. Wussten Sie, dass bevor mein Bruder Moriartys Namen auf die Liste der meist gesuchten Verbrecher Europas gesetzt hat, unser lieber Jim für einen britischen Think Tank mehrere Artikel über das russische Raumfahrtprogramm veröffentlicht hat? Nein, er will, dass ich weiß, dass er hinter diesem Fall steckt, John. Dass er immer noch da draußen ist und wartet. Und er ist nur einen Schritt davon entfernt es in der verdammten Times zu veröffentlichen.“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber warum sollte er das tun, sich so auffällig verhalten, nach Wochen in denen es kein einziges Zeichen von ihm gab?“

„Um mich wieder tanzen zu sehen.“

„Das hat Sie das letzte Mal nicht aufgehalten.“

„Nein, dass hat es nicht.“

„Warum haben Sie den Fall dann abgelehnt? Wohl kaum aufgrund der Anweisung Ihres Bruders Moriarty dem Secret Service zu überlassen.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Der Kommentar lässt ein kurzes Lächeln in Sherlocks Augen aufblitzen bevor sein Gesicht wieder einen düsteren Ausdruck annimmt. „Ich haben den Fall einfach nicht übernommen.“ 

„Ich glaube es nicht“, keucht John auf. „Das ist Ihre Art Moriarty eine Nachricht zu senden in diesem perversen Spiel zwischen Ihnen beiden, nicht wahr, Sherlock? Sie lassen ihn wissen, dass Sie sich zurückziehen.“

„Nicht ganz. Ich wiege ihn nur noch ein wenig länger in Sicherheit.“

„Aber der Fall–Was ist mit dem Mädchen, Sherlock?“

„Ihr wird nichts passieren. Ihre Mutter muss lediglich kooperieren.“

„Das können Sie nicht wissen.“

„Denken Sie nach, John. Sie ist nur eine Spielfigur, wie die anderen vor ihr.“

„Eine Spielfigur?“ fragt John ungläubig und seine Finger schließen sich fest um das Foto in seiner Hand. „Und während Sie sich entschieden haben auf der Zuschauertribüne Platz zu nehmen, verkaufen Moriartys Klienten Waffen an die ganze Welt.“

Sherlock geht ein paar Schritte durch den Raum und lässt seine Fingerspitzen langsam über den Wohnzimmertisch gleiten. Er wendet seinen Blick keinen Moment von der hölzernen Oberfläche ab, als er sagt, „Die Welt ist voller Waffen, Doktor. War sie immer. Ist nicht meine Zeit wert das zu ändern. Dies ist nichts als ein weiteres hübsches, kleines Problem, das mich ablenken soll während Moriarty weiter im Schatten bleibt. Aber ich spiele diesmal nicht nach seinen Regeln. Seine Organisation–sie ist nicht so unverwundbar wie er uns glauben machen will, John. Das ist das Problem auf das ich mich konzentrieren muss. Dann werde ich entscheiden wann und wo ich ihm gegenübertrete, um das Spiel zu beenden.“

Für einen ungläubigen Moment, starrt John seinen Freund an. Doch Sherlock würdigt ihn keines Blickes, und John fühlt wie eine kalte Wut in ihm aufsteigt. Es hatte sich wirklich nichts geändert. Das Spiel war alles was für Sherlock zählte.

John atmet einmal tief durch bevor er mit schnellen Schritten auf den Wohnzimmertisch zugeht. Er greift nach dem Blatt mit Mrs. Lavrovas Handy-Nummer darauf und hat sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt als er Sherlocks Hand auf seinem Oberarm spürt die versucht ihn aufzuhalten.

„Was zur Hölle glauben Sie das Sie da tun?“ verlangt sein Freund zu wissen, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut.

„Was Sie nicht kümmert zu tun, Sherlock: Ich werde versuchen dieses Mädchen zu finden“, erwidert John hitzig bevor er mit einem bedrohlichen Grollen in der Stimme sagt, “und nun lassen Sie mich los.“

„Nein!“ Sherlock schüttelt nochmals entschieden den Kopf als er seine Hand sinken lässt. „Nein, dass werden Sie nicht.“

„Das werde ich verdammt noch mal. Um Gottes Willen, Sherlock, das Leben eines Mädchen ist in Gefahr wenn nicht ungezählte Leben mehr.“

„Ich weiß!“ stößt Sherlock hervor und fährt sich mit zitternden Fingern durch das Haar. „Glauben Sie nicht, ich wüsste das?“ Die Frage ist leise und schmerzerfüllt und sie trifft Johns Herz wie ein Stich. 

Etwas stimmt nicht. Etwas stimmt überhaupt nicht. Sherlock geht einem Fall nicht aus dem Weg, nicht einer Herausforderung wie dieser. Er geht Moriarty nicht aus dem Weg.

John schluckt. Er sucht Sherlocks Blick, sucht nach Antworten in diesen blaugrünen Tiefen, die ihm in diesem Moment so kalt und unergründlich erscheinen wie der Ozean. „Was hält Sie dann zurück?“ 

Die Frage hängt wie ein herannahender Sturm über dem Wohnzimmer bis wenige Momente später ein Handy klingelt. Nicht irgendein Handy, sondern _das_ Handy.

Beide stürzen nahezu gleichzeitig auf den Sessel zu auf dem das pinkfarbene Handy immer noch liegt, aber dieses eine Mal, schafft es John vor Sherlock dort zu sein.

Seine Hand umfasst bereits das Handy als er Sherlocks Stimme hört. 

„John, tun Sie das nicht.“

„Warum Sherlock?“ fragt John als er sich zu Sherlock herum dreht. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wird ihm bewusst wie müde, ja erschöpft der Detektiv wirkt. Sherlocks Augen sind von dunklen Ringen umrahmt und seine Wangenknochen wirken noch härter, schärfer in sein Gesicht gezeichnet als gewöhnlich.

Doch Sherlocks Schweigen ist die einzige Antwort John erhält. Mit einem entschlossenen „Nun denn“ öffnet er die SMS:

_So ein schönes, kleines Problem, nicht wahr, Sherlock,_  
die Wahl zwischen Herz und Verstand?  
Einige sagen, es ist die Mutter aller Probleme.  
M 

„Sherlock, was meint er damit? Was verschweigen Sie mir?“

Sherlocks Mund öffnet sich kurz, doch bevor auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen kommt, verwandeln sie sich wieder in eine schmale, harte Linie. Der Detektiv schüttelt nur den Kopf und verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

John seufzt und stützt sich mit den Händen auf die Lehne eines der Stühle am Wohnzimmertisch. „Sherlock, bitte, ich bin bereit zuzuhören, und ich versuche zu verstehen aber Sie müssen mit mir reden.“

„Dieser Fall-er ist nur ein weiterer Teil des Spiels, John“, sagt Sherlock nach weiteren bleiern Minuten. „Moriarty-er verspottet mich, zeigt mir wie es ist zu–“ Der Detektiv schneidet sich selbst das Wort ab, und John kann seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen sehen bevor sich sein Freund abwendet. 

„Er zeigt Ihnen was, Sherlock? Was macht er mit Ihnen?“ 

Der Detektiv setzt sich auf die Couch. Er lehnt sich nach vorn und stützt die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab, wie er es schon so häufig getan hatte wenn eine seiner Deduktionsketten erläutert. 

Sein Blick fixiert den Boden als er fragt, „John, haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum Moriarty an jenem Abend am Pool entkommen ist?“

John spürt wie sich seine Gesichtszüge verdunkeln. Nein, dass hatte er nie getan. Er schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich schweigend neben Sherlock auf die Couch.

„Er ist entkommen weil ich Ihn nicht gestoppt habe, John“, fährt Sherlock fort ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

John schließt die Augen für einen Moment bevor er mit fester, bestimmter Stimme sagt, „Sie wissen, dass war nicht Ihr Fehler.“ 

Aber Sherlock lacht nur. Es ist ein freudloses Geräusch, hoffnungslos, und es lässt John einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Er war überrascht, John, wirklich überrascht über die Drohung mit dem Sprengstoff. Und wütend. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Einen unverzeihlichen Fehler. Er hatte sich selbst erlaubt Teil des Spiels zu werden, und oh, nicht nur seine Identität war kompromittiert, auch sein Leben war in Gefahr. Doch schlussendlich hat er überlebt.“

Sherlock springt von der Couch auf und geht auf das Fenster zu, seine Hände formen sich zu Fäusten bevor er sie in seine Hosentaschen schiebt.

„Sie waren zwar noch bewusstlos, aber ich hatte Ihre Schusswunde bereits so gut es ging versorgt als ich ihn sah: Verletzt aber am Leben taumelte er dem Ausgang entgegen. Ich-ich hätte ihm folgen können, ihn aufhalten können bis Lestrade eintraf. Es war meine Entscheidung, meine Chance, das Spiel ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Hätte das nicht ungezählte Leben gerettet, Doktor?“ 

Sie haben meines gerettet, denkt John still und betrachtet den viel zu schmalen Umriss seines Freundes, der ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwendet. 

Als Sherlock fortfährt ist seine Stimme kaum mehr als Flüstern: “Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ich habe es nicht einmal versucht. Weil ich nicht nachgedacht habe, John. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich hätte ihn stoppen müssen, aber ich... ich konnte nicht denken.“

“Sherlock–“

„Und er weiß es, John“, sagt Sherlock entschieden als er sich zu John herumdreht. „Er wird diese Schwachstelle versuchen gegen mich zu verwenden. Nur ein Idiot würde ein solches Risiko für einen Fall eingehen, der nicht relevant ist für die finale Runde des Spiels.“

„Warten Sie mal einen Moment. Welche Schwachstelle, Sherlock?“ John steht von der Couch auf. „Also gut, ausnahmsweise konnten Sie nicht denken. Fein. Gut. Sie waren unter Schock. Und es mag Sie vielleicht überraschen, aber das ist was wir gewöhnliche Menschen tun in solchen Situationen, Sherlock. Wir handeln allein auf Basis von Adrenalin und Instinkt.“

„Was für eine bequeme, kleine Erklärung, Doktor“, sagt Sherlock höhnisch. „Aber wieder einmal verwechseln Sie den Effekt mit der Ursache, John.“

„Na gut“, schnaubt John und wirft seine Hände mit einer hilflosen Geste in die Luft. „Sagen Sie es mir: Was übersehe ich? Was ist diese Schwachstelle die er gegen Sie verwenden wird?“

Sherlocks Mund verzieht sich in ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln. „Sie, John.“

Es sind bloß zwei Worte, aber sie treffen ihn wie ein Schlag: kalt, kalkulierend. John fühlt wie er zusammenzuckt als er einen Schritt rückwärts stolpert und das Foto in seiner Hand aus seinen plötzlich tauben Fingern gleitet.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hat sich Sherlock bereits wieder dem Fenster zugewendet als könne er den erbärmlichen Anblick seines Mitbewohners nicht länger ertragen.

John schluckt. Einmal. Zweimal. Doch er ist machtlos gegen den bittern Geschmack einer Mixtur aus Versagen und Zurückweisung, die seinen Mund flutet. 

Eine Schwachstelle. Natürlich. Er war eine Schwachstelle für seine Kameraden in Helmand gewesen, nachdem er angeschossen worden war. Deshalb hat die britische Armee ihn zurück geschickt.

Danach war er nur allzu lang schwach und nutzlos gewesen.

Bis er Sherlock getroffen hatte.

Und irgendwo in einem Winkels seines Herzen hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass der Detektiv ihn als einen Freund betrachte, dass er mehr ist als nur ein zweites Paar Augen und Hände, eine nützliche zweite Meinung, dass er eine Stärke für die eine Sache ist, die Sherlock wichtig war: Seine Arbeit.

Aber er hatte falsch gelegen. Oh, wie falsch er gelegen hatte.

„Also, ich bin es? Es ist alles meine Schuld... das Moriarty entkommen ist?“ fragt John und er hasst, dass seine Stimme sich genauso verletzt und verloren anhört wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlt. „Weil ich angeschossen wurde, bin ich... ist meine Hilfe eine Schwachstelle... für Ihre Arbeit.“

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat die Antwort auf seine Fragen bereits erhalten. Es gibt keinen Grund zu bleiben.

„Nun, dann sollte es kein Problem mehr für Sie sein, den Fall zu übernehmen. Gute Nacht, Sherlock.“

John dreht sich zum Gehen. Er ignoriert den scharfen Schmerz der durch sein rechtes Bein schießt als er auf die Tür zugeht. Er muss gehen. Er muss so weit wie möglich von der Baker Street weg. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für ihn. 

Nicht mehr.

Seine Hand hat bereits die Türklinke fest umschlossen als er Sherlocks Stimme hinter sich hört.

„Das ist nicht–Verdammt, dass habe ich so nicht gemeint... John!“

John atmet tief ein und richtet den Blick fest auf die Tür. „Oh, das haben Sie nicht?“ spottet er.

„Nicht auf diese Art.“

„Aha, ich bin eine Schwachstelle, aber nicht auf diese Art. Also, das ist lächerlich, Sherlock.“ John schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht so einfach“, hört er Sherlock noch sagen, als er die Türklinke drückt. Einen Moment später ist die Tür vor ihm offen.

Der Weg ist frei.

_“John.“_

Sein Name. Nur sein Name, und diese seltsame Verzweiflung in Sherlocks Stimme halten ihn noch auf.

John schließt die Augen. Er ist ein Narr, ein schwacher Narr und er weiß es. Er dreht sich dennoch um, und etwas in seiner Brust stürzt und taumelt.

Sherlock steht starr in der Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers, eine Sphinx aus schwarzem und elfenbeinfarbenem Marmor, die ihn mit unergründlichen Augen ansieht.

„Nun?“ fragt John ungeduldig und die Finger seiner linken Hand formen eine Faust. „Ich mag vielleicht alle Zeit der Welt haben, Sherlock, aber versuchen Sie nicht zu vergessen, dass da draußen ein Mädchen ist, das sie nicht hat. Oh nein, das ist ja nicht relevant, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“

Die Worte sollen verletzen, und sie tun es. John wünscht direkt er könne sie zurücknehmen als er Sherlocks Lippen sich zu einer dünnen, harten Linie verformen sieht. Für einen Moment zucken die Mundwinkel des Detektivs nach unten, bevor er sich abwendet und einige Schritte auf die Couch zugeht.

Er verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken und lässt seinen Blick über die Wand über der Couch wandern. Diese infame Wand die immer noch gezeichnet ist von Einschusslöchern und einem gelben Smiley; und die seit der Nacht am Pool bedeckt ist von dem seltsamsten Mosaik: einer wilden Sammlung von Notizen, Artikeln, Fotos. Jeder Hinweis über Moriarty den sie gefunden haben. 

_Zusammen._

„Es ist nicht so, dass sie eine Schwachstelle für meine Arbeit sind, John“, sagt Sherlock schlussendlich während sein Blick weiterhin auf der Wand verweilt. „Dennoch wäre es ein Fehler zu ignorieren, dass Sie eine Schwachstelle geworden sind.“ Sherlock hält inne und nimmt einen flackernden Atemzug. 

„ _Meine_ Schwachstelle.“

Ein kleines, bedauerndes Lächeln formt sich auf Sherlocks Lippen als er John betrachtet; seine rechte Hand reibt abwesend über eine Stelle auf seiner linken Brustseite. Sein Herz. Der eine Unterschied zwischen ihm und Moriarty: Sherlocks Herz. Seine einzige Schwachstelle.

_Sie sind eine Schwachstelle geworden._

_Meine Schwachstelle._

_Sherlocks Herz._

Er. John Watson.

John schluckt. Er fühlt den Ansturm von Wärme, eine Flut von lang verleugneten Gefühlen, die sich von seinem Rachen bis in die Tiefen seines Magens ausbreitet und sein Herz in einer schwindelerregenden Geschwindigkeit schlagen lässt.

Er hört kaum als Sherlock sagt, „Er will, dass es meine Entscheidung ist, meine Schuld. Wenn ich ihm nachstelle, wird er Sie verfolgen, wird versuchen Sie zu verletzten. Deshalb habe ich versucht es aufzuschieben–mehr Zeit zu erkaufen, um einen anderen Weg zu finden. Er muss das realisiert haben.“

_Ich werde Sie verbrennen. Ich werde Ihnen das Herz herausbrennen._

“Sherlock.”

„Wir können nicht sicher sein, das es ausreichend wird aber Mycroft hat bereits alles arrangiert, damit Sie London verlassen–„

„Sherlock!“ John unterbricht ihn. „Ich gehe nicht.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und erlaubt es dem unausgesprochenen _ohne Dich_ in der Luft zwischen ihnen zu schweben.

Es ist ein Versprechen, ein Geständnis, und er weiß, dass sein brillanter, brillanter Freund es verstehen wird als er Sherlocks Blick begegnet.

Plötzlich scheint alles auf einmal zu passieren. Er kann nicht sagen, wer den ersten Schritt macht, die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt, aber Sekunden später lehnt er mit Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst. Sherlocks Hände umfassen sein Gesicht als seine Lippen Johns suchen, ihn mit sich reißen wie in einem wilden Strudel von Verlangen und Gefühl.

Und für diesen einen, scheinbar endlosen Kuss ist die Welt außerhalb von 221b vergessen bis sie von einander lassen müssen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Mit einem fast ungläubigen Lächeln lehnt Sherlock sich zurück und stützt sich mit seiner linken Hand an der Wand ab bevor seinem rechten Daumen sanft über Johns Lippen. „Dies hier–das ist unerwartet.“

John blinzelt „Du wusstest es nicht?“

Sherlock runzelt die Stirn.

„Du wusstest es wirklich nicht.“ John neigt den Kopf und ein Lachen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wie konntest Du das nicht wissen?“

„Die Deduktion ist eine exakte Wissenschaft, John“, sagt Sherlock, und der Ärger über diese Tatsache ist für einen Moment wie eine scharfe Kante in seiner Stimme. „Meine Gefühle haben offensichtlich bestimmte Schlussfolgerungen in diesem Fall beeinträchtigt.“

„Sherlock, der Fall! Das Mädchen!“ John keucht auf als Sherlocks Worte die Realität wie einen eisigen Sturzbach auf ihn herunterstürzen lassen. „Wir müssen los.“

Der Detektiv zieht scharf die Brauen zusammen. „Ja, in der Tat, dass müssen wir.“ 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wirbelt Sherlock herum um seinen Mantel zu holen während John die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf hastet und die Browning L9A1 aus der Schublade nimmt und in die Seitentasche seines Parkas steckt.

Als er wieder herab eilt sieht er wie Sherlock bereits die Stufen hinunter zu fliegen scheint, erfasst vom Nervenkitzel des Spiels und für einen einzigen Moment hält John inne. Er reibt sich beinahe unbewusst mit einer Hand über seine Brust als dieses kalte, bedrohliche Gefühl von zuvor ihn wieder erfasst.

Er weiß nicht, was sie beide da draußen erwarten würde, wohin sie dieser Fall, wohin sie Moriarty führen würde.

Aber später da würde Zeit sein. Später wenn sie das Mädchen gefunden hatten würde Zeit für alles sein.

Es musste einfach welche geben. Was immer auch passierte, es musste einfach Zeit für sie beide geben.

"John, wo bleibst Du denn?" hallt es aus dem Hausflur ungeduldig herauf.

Mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln versucht John den Gedanken zu vertreiben.

"Schon auf dem Weg!" ruft er und eilt die siebzehn Stufen herab und mit Sherlock gemeinsam hinaus in die Nacht.

**_*** ENDE ***_ **


End file.
